Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 10$ and $b = 10$. $7$ $a$ $ + 8$ $b$ $ + 8$
Answer: Substitute $10$ for ${a}$ and $10$ for ${b}$ $ = 7{(10)} + 8{(10)} + 8 $ $ = 70 + 80 + 8 $ $ = 158$